Many sports involve the proper delivery of a ball or the like -- tennis, golf, hockey and particularly baseball. In these sports critical body movements of the player determine his effectiveness and many instructions are available for improving a player's performance. But such instructions, even if given personally by a coach observing a player are not so effective or convincing as a player's observing his own motions. Mirrors have therefore been used to allow a player to watch his movements up to the point where he throws or otherwise projects the ball. Then, however, the player must stop the follow through of his natural motion or throw at a target outside his vision in the mirror. The value of his instruction and of his view in the mirror is then lost.
Accordingly one object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for training a ball player in the complete delivery of ball. Further objects are to provide a convenient and collapsible frame for the apparatus.